Allez rentres ce soir
by Evil Queen's red tears
Summary: Henry n'est pas rentré ce soir là. Il n'est jamais rentré. Où est-il ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Est-il même vraiment parti ? Les jours, les semaines et mois passent, les langues se délient et les masques tombent, les accusations se font et se défont dans les rues de Storybrooke, au rythme de la souffrance d'une mère reniée par son enfant. Prend place au 1x01.
1. Chapter 1

Cette mini-fic comporte 5 chapitres, j'ai eu l'idée du scénario en écoutant la chanson Les crêpes aux champignons d'Olivia Ruiz (d'ailleurs je l'ai écouté en boucle pour écrire, j'ai cru devenir folle à la fin x) )

Bref comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'ABC tout ça, les paroles de la chanson (en gras) non plus. À la base j'avais introduit toute la chanson mais finalement ça n'apportait rien du tout à l'histoire, au contraire, j'ai donc choisi de laisser le premier couplet pour ouvrir l'histoire, et le dernier pour la terminer. Aussi, j'ai revisionné la saison 1 de OUAT pour écrire cette histoire et certaines phrases/dialogues des personnages sont fidèles à la série. Pour ce qui est de la publication je pense poster un chapitre tous les deux jours environ, si ça vous va et que ça intéresse quelqu'un bien sûr :')

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis :)

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Il est parti ce matin**

 **Je ne l'ai pas retenu**

 **Il est parti comme un rien**

 **Comme si c'était entendu**

 **Moi, je n'y comprends plus rien**

 **Je me laisse mourir de faim**

 **Et comme je ne me sens pas bien**

 **De ma fenêtre, je crie sans fin.**

Regina avait repoussé Graham, qui tentait tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé pour ça, elle voulait qu'il retrouve Henry, pas qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, c'était Henry, et Henry avait disparu.

Le shérif avait patrouillé dans toute la ville pour le retrouver, mais personne ne semblait avoir vu le petit garçon. Il avait alors lancé un avis de recherche, et avait entrepri de calmer son amante, dans tous ses états. Personne, en la voyant ainsi, n'aurait pu dire que Regina n'aimait pas son fils. Il était évident que cette femme secouée de larmes, tremblante dans ses bras, transpirait l'amour par tous les pores de sa peau. Graham savait que son fils était ce qui lui était de plus cher au monde, et elle avait beau être parfois sévère, elle n'avait pour autant rien d'une mauvaise mère. Henry avait changé sa vie, il avait embelli chacun de ses jours... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La première heure, elle n'avait pas dit non aux puissants bras consolateurs de Graham, elle s'était laissée étreindre le temps que ses sanglots se tarissent, le temps de reprendre l'esprit, d'oublier. Ensuite elle s'était redressée et avait essayé d'être forte, comme sa mère le lui avait toujours appris, et elle avait ordonné à l'homme de partir, de trouver son fils, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Elle était restée seule dans cette froide maison, si vide lorsqu'elle était pleine de l'absence d'Henry... Elle avait prié, longtemps, sans s'arrêter, elle avait supplié qu'on lui rende Henry. Elle avait crié, écoutant sa voix éraillée résonner entre ces grands murs qui l'emprisonnaient jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Elle avait bu, aussi. Un peu trop. L'angoisse lui montait à la gorge et cassait les mots qu'elle se balbutiait à elle même dans le miroir, sa raison la quittant petit à petit au profit de l'ivresse. Elle mélangeait tout dans sa tête, la panique l'avait saisi et elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment des faits, que s'était-il passé déjà ? Tout se confondait, des souvenirs d'elle en méchante reine remontaient, ses actes la hantaient à la rendre folle, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Elle avait la nausée.

Le soir, lorsque Graham était revenu bredouille de ses recherches, elle semblait en plein délire paranoïaque et le shérif ne comprenait rien des bribes de mots qu'elle tentait d'articuler.

-Regina, on va le retrouver. Ça ne fait que quelques heures, il ne doit pas être bien loin, murmura t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

-Laisses moi. On ne le retrouvera pas, il est parti. Tout le monde part, dit-elle sèchement en se dégageant, l'esprit toujours embrumé par l'alcool.

Graham fronça les sourcils, notant du regard la bouteille de vin qui reposait sur le coin de la table basse.

-Tu devrais aller dormir Regina, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. On va ratisser la forêt, s'il est dans le coin on le trouvera.

Mais la brune secoua la tête, ne démordant pas de ses opinions défaitistes.

-Ils partent tous. Soupirant, Graham la dirigea vers les escaliers, dans l'idée de l'aider à aller se coucher.

-Viens, tu dois dormir, insista t-il devant la légère résistance de Regina.

La maire finit par le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, contrainte, et le regarda tristement.

-Il voulait partir, confia t-elle doucement, plus pour elle même qu'à l'intention de Graham. Il ne voulait plus de moi. Je n'ai rien fait pour ça, je l'aimais tellement... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me détestait tant...

-Il ne te déteste pas, tu es sa mère. Ne penses pas ce genre de choses.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça, la retrouver. Tu comprends ? Continua t-elle comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Le front plissé, Graham entreprenait de coucher Regina, n'écoutant plus ses paroles dénuées de sens. Non, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, et ne pensait pas qu'il y avait quoique ce soit à comprendre. Regina devait dormir.

Mais elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil après le départ de Graham. Elle voulait Henry, elle voulait retrouver son bébé, son petit bonhomme aux yeux verts à qui elle avait appris à marcher, à qui elle avait changé les couches, qu'elle avait consolé après chaque cauchemar, ce petit être qui se réfugiait dans ses bras à chaque crise de larmes, à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Mais Henry avait tellement grandi, il s'était éloigné d'elle, il n'était plus ce petit enfant qui avait besoin d'elle. Et ça, ça faisait mal. Ça faisait beaucoup plus mal que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vécu. Plus mal que la mort de Daniel. Ça lui oppressait le coeur, le serrait douloureusement, encore et encore, lui coupait le souffle jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Le lendemain matin, les yeux mis clos, assaille par les regrets, les souvenirs, elle appela Graham, dans l'espoir qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose durant la nuit, ce matin, n'importe quoi. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'y aurait rien de nouveau, mais son coeur préférait croire que tout était possible, que son petit garçon allait revenir. Mais le shérif n'avait rien à lui apprendre. Aucune trace d'Henry, nul part. Il s'était envolé.

-Je passe d'ici quelques minutes, je vais refouiller sa chambre. On trouvera peut être un indice, l'averti l'homme au bout du fil.

Il arriva dix minutes plus tard, trouvant Regina le visage froid, fermée. Elle l'accompagna dans la chambre de son fils et l'observa fouiller sans un mot, muette de douleur.

-C'est quoi, ce livre ? Demanda Graham, désignant un large bouquin orné de dorures sur lequel était écrit "Once Upon A Time".

-Un livre de conte.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, il est beau. Où est ce qu'il l'a eu ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Répondit sèchement Regina, lui arrachant le livre des mains pour le reposer sur le lit.

-Ne t'énerves pas, je posais simplement une question, se défendit Graham en s'asseyant en face de l'ordinateur d'Henry.

-Je crois que c'est Mlle Blanchard qui lui a donné, soupira la brune. Il était complètement obsédé par ça ces derniers temps.

-C'est à dire ?

-Il pensait... Il pensait que ces histoires étaient réelles, avoua t-elle difficilement.

Graham acquiesça et nota l'information sur son calepin, il faudra qu'il interroge Mary Margaret Blanchard et Archie Hopper, le psychologue d'Henry. En attendant, il y aurait peut être de plus amples informations sur l'ordinateur du gamin.

-Il est malin, il a effacé son historique. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il y a un logiciel permettant de le récupérer, laisses moi cinq minutes le temps de le télecharger et ce sera fait.

Regina patientait, un peu plus pâle que précédemment. Qu'allait trouver Graham ?

-Est ce qu'il a une carte de crédit ? Demanda le shérif, intrigué, en parcourant du regard un des sites sur lesquels Henry était allé.

-Il a dix ans ! S'exclama Regina, indignée.

-Certes, en tout cas il en a utilisé une. Celle de... Mary Margaret Blanchard. Intéressant.

Regina ne répondit pas, se pencha pour regarder l'écran.

-C'est un site pour retrouver sa mère biologique. C'est payant, cher, continua Graham en lisant ce qui défilait sous ses yeux, tandis que Regina restait stoïque derrière lui, comme si elle n'était même pas étonnée de ce qu'ils apprenaient.

-Ça l'air d'avoir fonctionné, il y a un nom. Emma Swan, elle habite à Boston. Ils disent que c'est sa mère biologique. Il est sûrement parti la retrouver, je vais l'appeler immédiatement. Graham se leva et se saisit de son portable, sortant de la pièce pour passer l'appel. Restée seule, Regina s'assit sur le lit et serra doucement l'oreiller de son fils, s'emplissant de son odeur qui, elle le savait, allait s'atténuer avec le temps. Elle espérait presque qu'il était là bas, avec cette femme. Elle voulait qu'il revienne, dieu qu'elle voulait qu'il revienne... Respirant encore une fois le tissu à plein poumons, elle laissa une nouvelle larme s'évader sur sa joue.

-Il n'est pas avec elle, dit Graham en rerentrant dans la pièce, la faisant presque sursauter.

-Tu lui as parlé ?

-Oui, elle était choquée lorsqu'elle a compris la raison de mon appel, elle ne pensait sûrement pas entendre parler de son bébé un jour...

-Mon bébé, le coupa Regina. Henry est mon bébé.

-En tout cas elle ne l'a pas vu, il n'est pas entré en contact avec elle. Je lui ai demandé de venir au poste, j'aurai quelques questions à lui poser. Elle sera là d'ici quelques heures.

Regina avait blêmi, le regard soudain beaucoup plus dur.

-Je ne veux pas la voir.

-Tu n'en sera pas obligée.

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle, dit-elle catégoriquement, se détournant de lui.

Graham acquiesça et s'en alla en lui donnant une dernière accolade, il avait une enquête à continuer. Henry avait du vouloir retrouver sa mère biologique, restait à savoir où il était. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas allé jusqu'à Boston, les dangers étaient nombreux pour un petit garçon de dix ans. Mais il avait confiance, leur piste avançait plutôt bien, ils avaient au moins le motif de la fugue d'Henry. Il voulait cependant interroger le dr Hopper et Mary Margaret.

Par chance, il croisa cette dernière au Granny's en sortant de chez Regina.

-Mary Margaret ! L'interpela t-il.

-Bonjour Graham, comment tu vas ? Des nouvelles d'Henry ?

-Il semblerait qu'il a essayé de retrouver sa mère biologique. Avec ta carte de crédit, l'informa Graham, grimaçant.

-Avec ma..., commença la jeune femme, fouillant son portefeuille. Le petit malin ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué.

-Il a utilisé ta carte pour payer un site en ligne pour retrouver sa mère biologique, je voulais être sûr que tu n'étais pas au courant. On l'a appelé, elle ne l'a pas vu. On ne sait toujours pas où il est, mais au moins on a une piste...

-Henry est un petit garçon très intelligent, je suis sûre qu'il sait se débrouiller. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il ait passé la nuit dehors... J'espère vraiment que vous allez vite le retrouver, Graham.

-Je l'espère aussi. Peut être qu'il va revenir de lui même...

-Peut être, oui... Oh, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je dois te laisser il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital, tu sais j'y suis bénévole.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, sourit Graham. La jeune femme était certainement la personne la plus généreuse qu'il connaisse, un peu trop fleur bleue peut être, mais définitivement gentille. Une vraie blanche neige.

La prochaine personne qu'il avait à interroger était le Dr Hopper. Si quelqu'un pouvait savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête du gamin, c'était bien lui.

Il se rendit à son cabinet et toqua à la porte, interrompant un rendez vous.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, Dr Hopper, dit-il en tapotant du doigt sur son étoile de shérif.

-Mr. French si vous voulez bien nous laisser quelques instants, nous reprendrons la séance juste après.

Le patient, Moe French, se leva et sortit dans le couloir, maugréant légèrement sous le regard de Graham.

-Shérif, que puis je pour vous ? Interrogea Archie Hopper.

-Vous êtes sûrement au courant de la disparition d'Henry.

-Oui, je suis très inquiet pour lui...

-Madame la maire m'a confié qu'Henry avait de drôles de pensées sur un bouquin de contes... Apparemment il pense que ces histoires sont réelles. Est ce vrai ?

-Oui, Henry est un garçon un peu... perturbé. Il s'est enfermé dans ce monde de contes et s'est convaincu que c'était la réalité, il pense que nous tous, habitants de cette ville, sommes des personnages de son livre.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Graham.

-Oui... À commencer par sa mère. Ça me fait de la peine de le dire mais Henry pense que Regina est la méchante reine. Il en semble vraiment convaincu. Il dit qu'elle a jeté une malédiction sur nous, et que c'est pour cela que nous ne nous rappelons de rien. Et d'après lui, son institutrice Mlle Blanchard serait Blanche Neige.

Graham resta songeur, souriant en imaginant un instant Regina déguisée en méchante reine, tentant d'empoisonner la trop gentille Mary Margaret. Il ne savait pas si Henry était fou, mais il devait admettre que leur personnalité correspondait bien aux personnages.

-À t-il déjà parlé de sa mère biologique ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Mais une fois, il m'a dit que dans son livre, Blanche Neige avait une fille, Emma je crois, et que cette enfant devait nous sauver de la malédiction lorsqu'elle aurait 28 ans, quelque chose comme cela, et il semblait sous entendre que c'était sa mère, biologique je veux dire. C'est tout ce qu'il a pu dire à ce sujet, dès que j'ai voulu en savoir plus il s'est renfermé et m'a fait jurer de ne jamais en parler à Regina, selon lui ce serait dangereux qu'elle apprenne que sa mère biologique est la "sauveuse".

-Très bien, merci pour tout. Je vais vous laisser à votre patient, le remercia Graham.

Il n'était pas tranquille, il n'était pas bon pour Henry de croire en ce genre de choses fausses, il n'était jamais bon de s'enfermer dans des illusions. Cependant, il était surprenant que le prénom de la mère biologique d'Henry corresponde à celui dans son livre. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Regina à voir de plus près ce bouquin. Non pas qu'il croyait à ces histoires, bien sûr que non, mais il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur l'univers que le gamin s'était construit.

Il quitta le psychologue, le laissant reprendre la séance avec son patient. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la mère biologique du garçon arrive en ville, et il pourrait l'interroger à son tour. Il ne pensait pas qu'Henry ait pu quitter la ville, il n'y avait aucun bus qui passait, personne qui n'avait pu le prendre en stop, Henry n'aurait pas pu partir ainsi à pied. Il était forcément quelque part en ville, ou dans la forêt, et il ne restait qu'à le trouver. Le gamin devait certainement se cacher, perturbé comme il était. Avec un peu de chance il finirait par rentrer... Il retourna à son bureau, attendant patiemment.

Vers 15h, une jeune femme blonde en débardeur blanc, jean et veste en cuir rouge se présenta à lui, l'air hésitante.

-Bonjour, vous êtes Emma Swan ? L'accueillit-il.

-Oui, c'est moi. Vous avez toujours pas retrouvé le gamin ?

-Non, malheureusement., soupira Graham.

-Écoutez, je vois pas bien comment je pourrais vous aider. Je l'ai jamais vu ce gosse, moi. Je le connais pas, dit Emma Swan, mal à l'aise.

-Je sais bien, cependant je dois le retrouver, et je dois m'assurer qu'il n'est pas avec vous, même si vous me l'affirmez. Et je me dois de vous interroger.

-Ouais, ouais je comprends.

-Alors... Vous n'avez rien reçu de la part d'Henry ? Pas de lettre, de message, de mail, quelque chose dans ce genre... ?

-Non, je vous l'ai dit au téléphone. Je ne savais même pas comment il s'appelait.

-Rien d'anormal ne vous est arrivé ces derniers temps ?

-Vous voulez dire à part apprendre que le gamin que j'ai abandonné il y a dix ans a retrouvé mon identité puis disparu ? Rien, non, plaisanta Emma.

-Vous travaillez ? Continua Graham en souriant, compatissant avec la blonde.

-Ouais, je bosse.

-Vous faites quoi ?

-Garante de caution, je retrouve des gens.

-Vraiment ? Ça, ça va nous être utile.

Le bruit de la porte du bureau leur fit tourner la tête à tous les deux, surpris. Regina venait de rentrer dans la pièce, les dévisageant froidement.

-Ah, voilà justement Madame la maire, Regina Mills. La mère adoptive d'Henry.

La blonde acquiesça et fit un petit sourire à la brune, qui n'avait pas bougé. Regina l'observa, lentement, et son regard tomba sur les yeux verts pétillants de la jeune femme.

Les mêmes yeux verts qu'avait son fils, son petit prince. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant qui était cette blonde. Elle se figea, pétrifiée. Son visage exprimait une stupeur absolue.

-Vous... Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ?

-Hey..., répondit Emma.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda Regina à Graham, ignorant la blonde.

-Je t'ai dit que je lui avais demandé de venir. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais voir le livre d'Henry de plus près, je peux passer chez toi après ?

-Quel livre ? Les coupa Emma, intriguée.

-Un livre de conte, Henry a un théorie un peu étrange là dessus.

-Graham ! S'exclama Regina, refusant qu'il dévoile cela a cette inconnue.

-Elle a le droit de savoir Regina, elle peut nous aider à le retrouver. C'est son job, retrouver les gens.

Regina soupira et croisa les bras, les lèvres pincées.

-Alors, c'est quoi le truc avec ce livre ? Repris Emma.

-Henry pense que les habitants de cette ville sont des personnages de contes, envoyé ici par la méchante reine qui aurait jeté une malédiction... Mais, bien sûr, on ne se souvient plus de nos identités, expliqua le shérif.

-Mais c'est... complètement dingue ! Il est fou ou... ?

-Ne vous avisez jamais de redire ça ! Je vous interdit d'insulter mon fils de cette manière ! Articula Regina en se rapprochant d'elle, menaçante.

-Désolée, mais avouez quand même que c'est pas commun d'avoir ce genre d'idées !

-Parce que vous vous y connaissez en enfants, Mlle Swan ? Renchérit-elle d'une voix moqueuse, un air hautain sur le visage.

-Je suppose que vous devez avoir raison sur ce coup là. Et du coup, c'est qui la méchante reine de la ville ? Que je m'en tienne éloignée, plaisanta Emma.

-Moi, répondit Regina en haussant un sourcil, la défiant du regard.

-Oh ça c'est vraiment étonnant, vous aviez l'air tellement gentille pourtant ! Ironisa Emma, goguenarde.

-Mesdames s'il vous plaît ! Le plus étonnant n'est effectivement pas là.

Regina lança un regard blessé à Graham, surprise de sa réflexion.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Regina... Simplement, la théorie d'Henry est encore plus farfelue que cela, d'après le Dr Hopper.

-Comment cela ? S'enquit la brune, fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Henry pense qu'Emma est la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant, et qu'elle est vouée à être la sauveuse qui nous délivrera tous de la malédiction lorsqu'elle aura 28 ans.

-Je ne savais pas cela...

-Tu n'as pas lu son livre ? S'étonna Graham.

-Si, mais il a arraché la fin.

-C'est marrant, intervint Emma, c'était mon anniversaire hier.

-Votre anniversaire ? Répéta Regina, interdite. Elle était soudain prise d'un affreux doute.

-Ouais, j'ai fêté mes 28 ans, seule.

La maire pâlit, reculant de quelques pas.

-Seule ? Vos parents ne l'ont pas fêté avec vous ? Demanda t-elle innocemment.

-À vrai dire, j'ai pas de parents. Enfin, je les connais pas, j'ai été abandonné à la naissance, trouvé sur le bord d'une route.

Regina sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler et elle dut s'asseoir, plus pâle qu'un cadavre.

-Est ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Graham, mais Regina l'ignora.

-Est ce que vous avez l'intention de me poser problème Mlle Swan ?

-Comment ça ?

-J'espère que vous ne prenez pas tout cela comme une invitation à entrer dans nos vies, quand on aura retrouvé Henry. Parce que vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue. Suis je claire ? Dit Regina en se relevant.

-Très claire, madame la maire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous poser problème. Je voudrais juste savoir une chose...

-Laquelle ?

-Est ce que vous l'aimez ?

-Pardon ?

-Henry. Est ce que vous l'aimez ?

-Évidemment que je l'aime ! S'exclama sèchement la brune, sortant ensuite du bureau, furieuse. Comment cette inconnue osait-elle ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le contraire ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis désolée désolée désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur (je l'ai éteint pendant une mise à jour, voyez un peu le niveau de mon intelligence en matière d'informatique (': ) et je ne l'ai récupéré que tout récemment. Encore désolée._

 _Pour répondre aux reviews :_

 _Regina2015 : Non pas de sq cette fois ci, ça n'allait pas avec mon scénario. Cependant je ferai sûrement une suite SQ (mais pas tout de suite). Et pour le Happy ending, non pas vraiment. En fait j'hésite à modifier la fin mais dans tous les cas ce n'est pas un happy ending mais ce n'est pas non plus une fin vraiment dramatique, mais je me tâte à modifier cela._

 _Laura : Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite à La ceinture, peut-être un jour mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets actuellement._

 _Et les autres, merci pour vos reviews :)_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et certaines phrases des personnages sont directement tirées de la série._

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Regina faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, devenant folle à lier à force de ressasser ses pensées. Elle entendait sans arrêt les mots qu'avait eu Henry durant leur dispute. " _Tu es la pire mère du monde ! Je te déteste, je te hais !J'aurais voulu ne jamais être adopté ! Tu es méchante, cruelle, c'est normal que personne ne t'aime, tu l'as mérité !_ " Il fallait que cela sorte de sa tête, il fallait que ça s'arrête, elle n'en pouvait plus. Les souvenirs la hantaient, passaient en boucle dans sa tete. Tout était de sa faute, son petit garçon la haïssait. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il fallait que ça s'arrête ou elle deviendrait complètement dingue. Les membres tremblants elle sortit de chez elle et prit le volant, se rendant à son caveau. Il n'y avait que là qu'elle pourrait trouver la paix qu'elle recherchait. Frissonnante, elle se dirigea vers un petit chaudron, commençant à préparer une potion d'oubli. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça. Elle remua doucement la préparation et la porta à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux. Elle sentit le liquide couler dans sa gorge et aussitôt, une sensation de bien être se répandit en elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils, que faisait-elle ici ?

Devant elle se trouvait les ingrédients d'une potion d'oubli, elle les reconnu immédiatement. Mais qu'avait-elle voulu oublier ? Elle avait l'impression de se rappeler de tout, la disparition d'Henry, l'arrivée de sa mère biologique... Qu'avait-elle oublié ? Incapable de s'en rappeler -c'était le principe même de la potion d'oubli- elle haussa les épaules et décida de rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible, repensant à sa rencontre avec cette Emma Swan. Elle avait immédiatement haï cette femme, non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Pour la sauveuse, souffla une petite voix dans son esprit... Elle devait à tout prix empêcher la blonde de lever la malédiction, elle devait protéger son secret, personne ne devait savoir, personne ne devait comprendre. Cette femme devait partir. Il fallait qu'elle parte, il fallait que son fils revienne. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tandis que la bouille angélique de son petit prince lui revenait à la mémoire. Ses doux cheveux bruns, sa petite bouche, son sourire, ses yeux... Ses yeux qui hurlaient de peur et de haine en son égard, autant qu'ils avaient avant, il y a si longtemps, transpirés d'amour pour elle. L'époque où elle menait une belle vie avec son fils lui semblait si loin... Qu'avait-elle manqué ? Qu'avait-elle loupé ? Pourquoi était-elle à ce point incapable de l'aimer correctement ? Elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui, pourtant. Elle aurait tout donné. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard. Trop tard pour les remords, les remises en question, trop tard pour tout. C'était fini, Henry était partit. Et quelque chose en elle lui criait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Si seulement, si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière... Mais c'était bien une des choses que même la magie ne pouvait accomplir. Ça, et ramener les morts à la vie. En somme, la magie était incapable d'accomplir les choses dont elle avait le plus besoin. Les mains tremblantes, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser, de ne pas se laisser aller encore une fois. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait l'aider.

-Mr Gold ! Cria t-elle en entrant dans la petite boutique d'antiquités.

-J'allais fermer, Madame le maire.

-Peu m'importe. Emma Swan est en ville.

Le visage de l'antiquaire sembla s'illuminer à l'entente du nom, une nouvelle lueur apparaissant dans ses yeux.

-Ravi de l'apprendre. En quoi suis je concerné ?

-Vous le savez très bien.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Madame le maire.

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, . Comment faire pour l'empêcher de lever la malédiction ? Comment va t-elle s'y prendre ? Elle n'y croit même pas.

Un sourire malicieux parcouru le visage de l'homme.

-Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites, nia t-il pourtant.

-Gold ! Aboya Regina, peu patiente. Elle savait très bien qu'il se jouait d'elle.

-Puisque vous insistez, Madame le maire, je vais vous répondre ce que vous savez certainement déjà, si comme nous tous, vous avez lu des contes étant enfant. Toutes les malédictions peuvent être brisées d'un baiser d'amour véritable, dit-il narquois.

-Un baiser d'amour véritable ? Mais qui pourrait-elle embrasser ?

-L'amour véritable n'est pas forcément un amour de couple, Mme Mills. L'amour d'une mère envers son enfant est l'amour le plus puissant qu'il soit... Mais dans ce cas vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, n'est ce pas ? Puisque vous avez fait disparaître la seule personne qu'Emma Swan était susceptible d'embrasser.

Son sourire était insupportable à Regina, qui crevait d'envie de l'arracher de sa figure. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant.

-Que voulez vous dire ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout, Henry a fugué !

Son coeur s'était accéléré, elle avait des palpitations. Les mots de Mr Gold réveillaient en elle quelque chose dont elle ignorait la nature, quelque chose d'enfoui profondément.

-Niez tant que vous voulez, ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon. Mais je ne peux qu'approuver, après tout, l'amour est une faiblesse... N'est ce pas madame le maire ? Ou devrais je dire, votre majesté ?

Regina se sentait mal, vraiment mal, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle était prise de frissons et la sueur coulait le long de sa nuque, elle se sentait oppressée, le souffle court.

-Comme il devait être encombrant d'avoir tous les jours sous les yeux cet être qui vous rappelait à quel point vous êtes faible..., continua Mr Gold.

La gifle partit toute seule, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Comment osait-il dire cela ? Comment osait-il parler ainsi ? Furieuse elle s'enfuit de la boutique et s'arrêta contre un mur, tremblante. Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux, essayant désespérément d'empêcher les images de revenir à son esprit. Elle ne voulait plus de ça, elle ne voulait plus être la méchante reine, Regina Mills, elle ne voulait plus être, elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça. Elle plissa plus fort ses paupières, échappant à la réalité qui essayait de la happer tout entière.

-Il va revenir, murmura t-elle. Il va revenir, il va revenir, il va revenir, il va revenir, il va revenir, il va revenir, il va revenir, il va revenir, il va revenir, il va revenir, il va revenir.

Elle continua, encore et encore, jusqu'à s'en convaincre elle même. Puis, elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit doucement, faussement. Henry allait revenir.

Plus loin, au poste du shérif, Emma Swan essayait de comprendre la situation.

-Il a volé la carte de crédit de son institutrice ? Woh, pas cool ça. Et elle est pas trop fâchée, cette Mlle Blanchard ?

-Non, rassurez vous Mary Margaret Blanchard est certainement la personne la plus gentille de cette ville, elle ne lui en veut pas le moins du monde. Elle est très inquiète pour lui, elle aime beaucoup Henry.

-Ça doit être un chouette gamin... J'espère que madame le maire ne lui en fait pas trop voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Elle n'a pas l'air commode comme ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais elle aime vraiment son fils.

-Hm.

-Je vous propose de rester m'aider jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Henry, nous ne serons pas trop de deux. Vous seriez une sorte d'adjoint pour moi, ça vous dit ? Ensuite vous rentrerez chez vous, si vous voulez bien sûr.

-Je supose que je serai plus utile ici que chez moi à rechercher des inconnus, approuva Emma.

-Parfait ! J'avais l'intention d'aller chez Regina récupérer le livre de conte, vous m'accompagnez ?

-Très bien. Mais pourquoi vouloir ce livre ? Je ne pense pas qu'il nous soit très utile.

-Je ne sais pas, il m'intrigue, répondit Graham en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Emma un peu plus tôt. C'était une sacrée coïncidence que non seulement la mère biologique d'Henry s'appelle Emma, mais qu'en plus elle ait 28 ans. Pire, elle les avait eu le jour de la disparition d'Henry. Quelque chose clochait, il ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose n'était pas clair, et il allait trouver.

-Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces sottises de malédictions !

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je voudrais comprendre, c'est tout. Après avoir récupéré le livre on ira faire du porte à porte, ça vous va ?

-Du porte à porte ? Sérieux ? Répéta Emma, ébahie.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes méthodes habituellement.

-Et quelles sont vos méthodes habituelles ?

-Je suis payée à la commission, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire du porte à porte, v'voyez.

Graham hocha la tête, s'abstenant de commentaires.

-Allons y, ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux au 108 mifflin street, avec la voiture de fonction de Graham, et furent acceuilli par une Regina au regard noir, pas décidée à être plus aimable.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait encore là ?

-Elle va m'aider, elle sera mon adjointe le temps de trouver Henry.

-Je refuse qu'elle travaille ici !

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, j'engage qui je veux. Ce n'est que provisoire, la ville est grande, je suis seul et elle est qualifiée.

La brune les incendia du regard, irritée.

-Faites bien attention à vous Mlle Swan, vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable...

Emma haussa les épaules en soutenant son regard, laissant Graham monter chercher le livre.

Elle voulut se retourner pour observer l'intérieur de la demeure dans son intégralité et bouscula accidentellement un meuble sur lequel était posé le sac à main de la brune, sac à main qui chuta au sol en se renversant dans sa quasi intégralitée. Les deux femmes s'accroupirent aussitôt pour ramasser, Regina déversant tout son venin sur Emma.

-Non mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Espèce d'idiote !

Emma allait répondre lorsque son attention se porta sur une petite carte rectangulaire, bleue, qui était tombée peu loin de ses pieds. Elle la ramassa juste avant que Regina mette la main dessus, et fronça les sourcils en en lisant le nom inscrit dessus.

-Pourquoi êtes vous en possession de la carte de crédit de Mlle Blanchard ? Demanda t-elle en se relevant, suspicieuse.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre d'Henry, j'avais l'intention de la rendre à sa propriétaire, répondit Regina, fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir mis cette carte dans son sac, elle ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir déjà vu, en fait. Mais elle ne pouvait certainement pas le dire à cette Emma Swan.

-Vous savez, Mme Mills, je suis peut être pas douée à grand chose dans cette vie, mais j'ai un don... Je sais quand les gens mentent. Et vous, vous mentez. Pourquoi avez vous cette carte ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre d'Henry, répéta t-elle, cachant son trouble.

-Quand ? Intervint Graham qui revenait, le livre dans les mains.

-Tout à l'heure.

-Ça n'a aucun sens, le gamin aurait eu une carte de crédit en sa possession mais ne l'aurait pas emmené avec lui avant de partir ?

-Il a du l'oublier. De toute manière il n'avait pas le code, que voulez vous qu'il en fasse ? Dit Regina en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, mais votre histoire sonne faux.

-Comment osez vous ? De quel droit vous permettez vous de dire ça ? Vous ne devriez même pas être là, vous n'êtes personne, vous n'êtes rien pour Henry.

-Vraiment ? Parce que j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il avait envie de me retrouver, ce gamin. Il semblerait même qu'il VOUS ait fui pour ME retrouver.

-Je vous interdit de dire ça. Je vous interdit de parler de lui. Vous ne le connaissez pas.

-Et vous ? Vous êtes sûre de le connaître ce gamin ?

Regina, hors d'elle, allait s'avancer vers la blonde mais fut retenue par le bras par Graham.

-Ne nous énervons pas, s'il vous plaît, intervint-il. Allons plutôt rendre cette carte à Mary Margaret. Vous venez ?

-Ouais, approuva Emma, sans quitter la brune du regard.

-Regina, tu viens avec nous. C'est toi qui a trouvé la carte.

La maire serra les dents, agacée. Rien n'aurait pu l'énerver encore plus que devoir parler à cette insupportable institutrice.

Durant tout le trajet, elle sentit le regard d'Emma Swan peser sur elle. La jeune femme n'était pas aussi naïve que Graham, et il était évident qu'elle ne croyait pas à son histoire. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Il était cependant vraiment désagréable de se sentir observée de la sorte. Elle devait veiller à ne pas laisser tomber son masque, à ne pas laisser la blonde voir sous la faille. Elle devait cacher ses fêlures, se montrer droite, forte. Ne rien laisser paraître des images qui la hantaient. Cacher son trouble devant ces yeux verts qui la dévisageaient, qui la détaillaient.

Arrivés à l'école ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe de l'institutrice, elle était seule à son bureau, corrigeant quelques copies.

-Graham, Regina ? Vous avez des nouvelles d'Henry ? Demanda t-elle aussitôt en se levant.

-Non, nous venons vous rendre votre carte de crédit. J'espère que ça vous servira de leçon, dorénavant vous éviterez de donner des bouquins idiots à mon fils !

-Ma carte de crédit ? Ce n'est pas Henry qui l'avait ? S'étonna Mary Margaret.

-Il semblerait que Madame le maire l'ait trouvé dans la chambre du gamin, expliqua Emma, toujours peu convaincue par cette version des faits.

-Excusez moi mais qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis la...

-La femme qui a mis au monde Henry et l'a abandonné il y a dix ans, la coupa Regina.

-Oh.

Graham lui tendit sa carte et se détourna, près à partir.

-On se retrouve au poste, lui dit Emma. Je voudrais discuter un peu avec Mlle Blanchard.

-Très bien, dans ce cas à tout à l'heure Mlle Swan.

Il sortit avec Regina, laissant les deux femmes seules dans la salle de classe.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ?

-On dirait bien, ouais.

-Vous allez rester ?

-Non. Enfin, je vais rester le temps qu'on le retrouve. Je travaille là dedans, retrouver les gens, alors Graham m'a proposé de l'aider.

-C'est bien. Henry en sera content.

-Pourquoi vous lui avez donné ce livre ? Vous savez, ce livre de contes ?

-Oh, le livre... Je suppose que je n'aurais pas du. Vous savez ce qu'il pense, à propos de ça ?

-Oui, sa théorie comme quoi les gens de cette ville sont des personnages de contes de fées...

-À quoi servent les contes, à votre avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, à nous divertir ?

-À nous donner de l'espoir. Je voulais qu'Henry retrouve l'espoir, je pensais que ça lui ferait du bien... Mais apparemment, j'ai eu tort.

-Nous sommes dans la vie réelle, il n'y a pas de fin heureuse et toutes ces conneries ici. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon de le bercer d'illusions.

-Chacun son point de vu. Mais là où vous avez raison, c'est qu'Henry s'est enfoncé un peu trop loin dans cette illusion.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Au fait, qui il pense que vous êtes, vous ?

-Oh, c'est ridicule...

-Allez, s'il vous plaît !

-Il pense que je suis Blanche Neige..., avoua Mary Margaret, un peu gênée. Et vous ?

-Je... Je ne suis pas dans le livre, enfin je ne crois pas. Il nous en dira plus quand on l'aura retrouvé, mentit Emma, troublée.

-C'est logique d'un côté, vous n'êtes pas la ville... J'étais ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Moi aussi, Mlle Blanchard.

-Je vous en prie, appelez moi Mary Margaret. D'ailleurs je ne vous ai même pas demandé, comment vous vous appelez ?

-Emma, Emma Swan.

-Alors à bientôt Emma, la salua en souriant Mary Margaret.

Emma rejoignit ensuite Graham au poste, et entreprit avec lui de récapituler tout ce qu'ils savaient.

-Je veux qu'on note que la carte de Mary Margaret a été retrouvé par Regina, insista t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Quelle importance ?

-C'est louche. Crois moi, je sais quand les gens mentent et cette nana là est pas clair.

Ils étaient assez vite passé au tutoiement, autant s'entendre bien puisqu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

-De quoi tu la soupçonnes ? Henry a fugué, comment Regina pourrait être impliquée là dedans ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être que tu as raison, peut être que je me trompe, mais je le sens pas.

-Comme tu veux. Je propose qu'on retourne fouiller les bois, Henry est forcément encore en ville.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

-Crois moi, il n'a pas pu quitter la ville. S'il se cache quelque part il y a de fortes probabilités que ce soit dans les bois.

-D'accord, allons y.

Ils passèrent les dernières heures de l'après midi à explorer la forêt, à l'affût du moindre bruit, mais ils ne trouvèrent pas un signe d'Henry. Pas la moindre trace que quelqu'un était passé par là. Vers 20h, ils décidèrent de rentrer, cela ne menait à rien. Le gamin ne semblait vraiment pas être dans les parages.

-Est ce qu'il y a un endroit où je pourrais passer la nuit ? S'enquit Emma, baillant.

-Il y a le Granny's, je t'y dépose si tu veux.

-Non c'est bon, je vais prendre ma voiture.

Emma se rendit donc au Granny's et y fut accueilli par une vieille dame aux airs un peu revêche mais très sympathique, qui ne tarda pas à lui tendre des clefs, lui désignant l'étage d'un geste de la main.

-La chambre est en haut, numéro 4. Ma petite fille va vous y conduire. Ruby ! Viens ici ! Se mit-elle à crier.

-J'arrive ! Retentit une voix au loin.

Une brune aux mèches rouges habillée très court se précipita sur elle, toute souriante.

-Heyy ! Vous êtes nouvelle ? Ça c'est cool, y a jamais personne de nouveau ici ! Venez je vous montre votre chambre !

Elle semblait pleine d'entrain et Emma la suivit avec plaisir, heureuse de voir qu'au moins une personne apportait un peu de fraîcheur dans cette ville.

-Tu viens d'où ? L'interrogea Ruby.

-De Boston. Je suis là pour aider à retrouver Henry.

-C'est vrai ? T'es genre quoi, flic ?

-Non, en fait je suis la mère biologique d'Henry.

-Oooh, ok. Fais gaffe à Madame la maire alors, elle doit pas beaucoup t'aimer. Enfin, elle aime pas grand monde remarque.

-J'ai cru comprendre, oui.

-Tiens c'est là, bon je te laisse t'installer. Je crois bien que ça doit être la première fois que quelqu'un vient, y a jamais personne ici.

Ruby la laissa et Emma s'écrroula sur son lit, épuisée. Si on lui avait dit, la veille, qu'elle se retrouverait dans cette situation... C'était dingue, elle se retrouvait dans cette ville inconnue pour rechercher un gamin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Son gamin. Le bébé qu'elle avait abandonné il y a dix ans... Son bébé, qu'elle avait abandonné et qui avait essayé de la retrouver, et avait disparu. C'était tellement étrange, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était inquiète pour lui, mais elle ne le connaissait même pas. Elle avait peur aussi, elle appréhendait le moment où ils le retrouveraient, où elle le rencontrerait. Où était ce gosse ? Pourquoi l'attitude de cette Regina Mills lui paraissait si suspecte ?

H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H

Regina Mills se présenta à la porte de la chambre d'Emma Swan le lendemain matin, un panier de pommes bien rouges à la main, trouvant celle ci en culotte débardeur. Elle s'abstint de commentaires et se plongea dans les prunelles vertes, tendant une pomme à la blonde.

-Vous saviez que le Honeycrisp est le plus robuste et le plus vigoureux de tous les pommiers ? Il peut supporter des températures inférieures à moins vingt degrés et continuer à pousser. Il résiste à toutes les tempêtes. J'en ai un dont je m'occupe depuis que je suis enfant. Et je dois dire que je n'ai jamais rien goûté de plus délicieux que le fruit qu'il produit.

-Merci, dit Emma en prenant la pomme qu'elle lui tendait, étonnée.

-Considérez cela comme un cadeau de départ.

Regina lui tendit le panier mais Emma ne le prit pas.

-Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas quand on vous dit que je vais rester le temps de trouver Henry ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça. Henry a déjà assez de problèmes. Votre présence risque de le perturber.

-Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, le fait que vous m'ayez déjà menacé deux fois en douzes heures me donne encore plus envie de rester.

-Depuis quand les pommes sont une menace ?

-Je suis capable de lire entre les lignes. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'assurer que tout ira bien pour Henry.

-Tout ira bien, soyez tranquille. Ses petits soucis vont s'arranger. Il est pris en charge à ce niveau là.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Il est suivi par un psychiatre, je gère la situation. Faites moi confiance, une seule d'entre nous sait ce dont Henry a besoin.

-Oui, je commence à croire que vous avez raison sur ce point là.

-Il est temps de vous en aller. Graham n'a pas besoin de vous pour retrouver Henry.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Ne me sous estimez pas, Mlle Swan. Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable.

Lorsque Regina repartit, Emma avait pris la décision de rendre visite au psychologue du gamin. Il saurait sans doute lui en dire plus, il saurait si Henry était bien avec sa mère adoptive. Elle se rendit donc au cabinet du Dr Hopper et entreprit de lui poser quelques questions. Le psychiatre lui appris qu'il suivait Henry depuis plusieurs années, ce n'était donc pas qu'à cause de cette histoire de malédiction, et il accepta, sans même qu'elle ne lui demande, de lui prêter le dossier d'Henry. La jeune blonde en fut très étonnée mais ne se plaignit pas, se plongeant dans la lecture dès son retour au Granny's. Cependant elle déchanta très vite lorsque Graham toqua à sa porte, l'informant qu'Archibald Hopper avait porté plainte contre elle pour vol.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Se défendit-elle. Il me l'a donné lui même !

-Je suis désolé Emma, je dois suivre la procédure.

-Sérieux ? Tu penses pas que ce serait plus intelligent de chercher le gamin plutôt ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai pas volé ce dossier, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? J'ai même pas essayé de te le cacher.

-Peut être, mais je suis obligé de t'emmener au poste.

Emma soupira et le suivit, bien que toute cette mascarade était ridicule. Elle fut contrainte de le laisser la photographier et l'enfermer dans la cellule, l'observant travailler de loin.

-Quand est ce que je pourrais sortir ? Se plaignit-elle, passant la tête entre les barreaux.

-Pas tout de suite, je le crains. Le daily mirror vient de publier un article sur toi, et c'est pas joli joli.

-Quoi, comment ça ?

-Ils disent que tu as déjà fait de la prison.

-Comment ils ont su ça ? J'étais mineur, ça n'apparaît même pas dans mon dossier !

-C'est Sidney Glass le rédacteur du journal, il est dans les petits papiers de madame la maire, il ne faut pas s'étonner..., l'avertit Graham.

-Encore elle... Tout le monde est sous ses ordres, dans cette ville ?

Graham grimaça, sans répondre. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne Regina Mills avait toujours mené cette ville à la baguette, chacun lui obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil.

-Bonjour, intervint timidement une voix.

-Mary Margaret ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voudrais payer la caution d'Emma. On sait tous les deux qu'Archie n'a fait qu'obeir à madame le maire.

Emma fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

-Je ne sais pas... Je vous fais confiance. Et puis, pour Henry.

Elle échangea un coup d'oeil avec Graham, le shérif n'avait pas exagéré en disant que cette fille était la plus gentille et généreuse qu'il connaissait. Elle comprenait un peu pourquoi le gamin la voyait en Blanche Neige.

-Et bien... Merci.

-De rien.

-Bon, si vous permettez j'ai quelque chose à faire, s'excusa Emma. Elle repassa au Granny chercher son portefeuille et croisa la propriétaire dans le couloir, qui paraissait gênée et mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolée Miss Swan mais nous n'allons pas pouvoir vous garder ici... Nous avons un règlement nous interdisant d'accueillir des criminels, l'informa t-elle en se tordant les mains.

-Laissez moi deviner, madame la maire vient d'appeler pour vous le rappeler ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Vous pouvez prendre le temps de récupérer vos affaires mais il faut que vous partiez.

Emma récupéra sa veste et sortit, elle se rendit dans une boutique de jardinage et loua une tronçonneuse. Elle avait deux mots à dire à cette Regina Mills.


End file.
